


Loving Embrace

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Female Character In Command, M/M, Multi, OT3, Queen Wolf Bee, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter orders Stinger to make love to Caine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Because I came out of this movie shipping the OT3 (no regrets) and because Jupiter is obviously a Domme. 
> 
> Also I’m apparently incapable of writing PWP because I always include some semblance of plot—even if it’s just background plot. Oops?

Jupiter watches her boys wrestling in the yard. Kiza is sitting on the porch next to her, doing homework for the online intergalactic college Jupiter had gotten her enrolled in. Caine is obviously happy, his ears perked tall and his wings flapping like his tail would be, if he had one. With Stinger it's harder to tell, but his own wings—glossy insect wings because of course they were—are buzzing in time with the ambient hive.

Jupiter watches them play, sipping lightly at her lemonade, and then makes an executive decision that her boys need some way to break that playful tension between them. It’s not the first time she’s made that decision—the first was actually when she ordered Caine to kiss Stinger as a way of inviting him into their new relationship and then when Stinger practically vibrated out of his skin with uncertainty she ordered the both of them to fuck it out in front of her.

Things are better now, less anxiety and more happiness for all three of them. It makes a healthier home for Kiza. Jupiter is proud of the teenager for how maturely she’s handled the unconventional relationship, but then she’s learned that such a thing isn’t so unconventional out in the vastness of space.

Speaking of Kiza, Jupiter turns to the girl only to see Kiza already looking at her. “Should I go stay with Annie?” the teenager asks. Annie is the eighteen-year-old in town who works at the corner store. Kiza and her were friends even before Jupiter came into the Apini’s lives.

“After dinner,” Jupiter says, because she’s not kicking her sort-of-stepdaughter out of the house for sex without making sure she fed her first. What would Jupiter’s mother say? No, actually, what would her aunt say? She nearly shudders imagining it.

Dinner is an easy affair. Jupiter and Caine cook together while Stinger and Kiza tend to the bees. Over the meal they talk about the latest from the Aegis and how Kiza’s schooling is going and how Jupiter’s family is doing with the money she brought in from her sudden job as a ‘paralegal’. Jupiter certainly has to go though enough paperwork to make that seem legit and after she explained Caine managed to pull some strings so she could take the test to get a green card, it was the cause of much celebration in the family.

After dinner, Kiza kisses her dad and Caine on the cheeks and heads with an overnight bag—complete with a stun gun because Jupiter isn’t stupid and neither is her sort-of-stepdaughter—to Annie’s house.

Her boys look at her, knowing by now that when Kiza leaves that means their queen wants sex. Jupiter smiles at them. “Bedroom,” she orders easily.

Caine practically runs to the bedroom while Stinger is more subdued, but still obviously excited. Jupiter supposes those buzzing wings of his would be annoying, if she hadn’t already grown fond of bees in general.

In the bedroom, Jupiter holds up a hand to stall either of her boys from approaching her. She strips off her shirt and jeans so she’s only in her lacy underwear—far more comfortable—and climbs onto the king bed in the center of the room. The Apini house has gone through several changes over the last few months, fixing it up and adding enough space for all four of them to live their comfortably. The king-sized bed is just one of those amenities.

“Shirts off,” Jupiter commands, settling herself against the headboard. “No,” she amends when they both go to take their own shirts off. “Stinger, take off Caine’s first.”

Stinger has that look in his eyes, the one that says he knows where this is going. Caine, on the other hand, is eager as a puppy. She likes that about her lupine, that he doesn’t try to predict and instead just reacts. Of course, she likes Stinger’s careful intelligence too. They balance each other, the three of them.

With the easy of practice, Stinger pulls Caine’s shirt off, rubbing his rough hands up Caine’s side as he does so. Jupiter shudders, knowing how good that feels, and feels herself getting wet. “I’ve changed my mind,” she says. “Stinger, keep your shirt. Take off Caine’s pants next.”

Stinger pauses, as if thrown, but not for long. Caine whines and puts his hands on Stinger’s shoulders. Caine is tactile, always wanting to touch, even needing it sometimes. Stinger could go days with nothing more than a smile but Caine requires more than that. It’s the reason she changes her plan—because every other time she’s had them have sex in front of her she’s always made it a fight between them… one that ended in hot, brutal sex. They’re so easier violent, her soldiers, but she thinks she knows them well enough to understand their gentle sides as well.

Caine is completely naked now, a light dusting of hair across his body, and Jupiter lets herself look at him for a long moment. He’s aware of her gaze and glances over at her with a rough smile. “Your Majesty,” he begins.

“Shush,” Jupiter interrupts. “You’re so beautiful, Caine.”

He blushes red, still not quite used to compliments of that kind. He was the runt of the litter, after all, and has always measured his self-worth in how well he fights instead of his physical appeal. She’s working on that.

“Face me,” she continues. “Bend over the bed. Present your lovely ass to Stinger, that’s it.”

Caine continues to be bright red as he follows her instructions. Jupiter’s underwear is more than a little wet now, but she ignores it for the moment.

“Touch him, Stinger,” Jupiter commands, softly. “Run your hands over his back.”

Stinger steps up behind Caine and does so. Caine’s wings are spread out over the end of the bed but at Stinger’s touch they raise slightly.

“Keep your wings still,” Jupiter tells you. “Not you, Stinger, I know you can’t help it.”

Stinger nods, his wings buzzing softly with his arousal. Jupiter can see where his cock is tenting his pants, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of taking it out yet.

“Isn’t he gorgeous, Stinger?” she says.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Stinger replies, voice hoarse with want. “He is.”

“Keep talking. Tell me what you love about him.”

“Ah, your Majesty, that would take all night." Stinger takes a deep breath. "I love his courage and the depths of his heart. I love his determination. I love it when he smiles and when he laughs. I love it when he blushes for you, when you turn him from that warrior we both our into a willing servant. I love seeing him like this, spread out, these hardened muscles of his on display for your pleasure.”

Jupiter touches herself, turned on more than she thought she would be by Stinger’s words. Stinger’s teasing hands are still caressing Caine, moving from the base of his wings to the back of his neck down to his thighs. Caine hasn’t stopped whimpering, as if the soft touch and the heartfelt words are too much for him.

With her free hand, Jupiter grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table and tosses it in Stinger’s direction. He catches it with ease. “Prepare him,” she commands. “But slowly. And keep talking. Not to me, to him.”

“Caine,” Stinger murmurs, pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers. “You are so damn gorgeous. You know the first time I saw you, I could barely take my eyes off you? I knew you’d be great, all raw power and a readiness to work under the chain of command. The other commanders didn’t see it at first, but they did eventually. I had two practically beg me to approve your transfer to their squads, but I couldn’t let you go after I had you.”

Jupiter takes a shuddering breath. She never realized, but of course… it means a lot that Stinger had willingly lost his wings for Caine. Unlike Caine, Stinger was born with his wings as a part of his genetic distribution. She managed to get a set back for him, but she knew they weren’t quite the same as his originals. So of course he loved Caine even then. She didn’t know how she could have thought anything else.

Stinger looks up at her, as if he can tell what she’s thinking. “Most of all, though,” he says as he twists three fingers in and out of Caine’s shaking body. “I love seeing you now. You’re so happy to have an alpha, to have our queen, and I love seeing the ways that happiness has changed you. You’ll never be the brat that followed me into battle, but that’s okay. You’re so much more than that to me, to _us_. And I thank our lady every day for this gift.”

Jupiter has to control her own blush then. “Unzip yourself,” she says, her voice scratchy with need. “I want to see you fuck him. Make love to Caine, Stinger.”

“Yes, my queen,” Stinger replies. He takes his cock out of his pants and pushes into Caine’s body with no resistance. Caine digs his claws into the bed, gasping, and Jupiter rubs herself in time with Stinger’s thrusts.

Stinger fucks Caine slowly, gently like they never have before, and Jupiter can’t take her eyes off them. They are her boys, the two of them, and she’s never wanted anything more.

“Come,” Jupiter orders and both Stinger and Caine ejaculate. She brings herself to completion a moment later, worn out from the pure emotion of the night.

It takes a minute, but eventually she realizes her boys are waiting for another order. She smiles at them, so very pleased. “Clean yourself up and then come here.”

Stinger pulls out of Caine and gets a wet rag. Caine groans as he lifts himself up, but the content look on his face is no lie and he’s still happily limp as he curls up at her side. Stinger slides next to her other side a moment later and she lets them wrap their arms around her.

“I love you both so very much,” she whispers, and falls asleep to the sounds of them saying it back.


End file.
